A Doll
by millionlittlepapercuts
Summary: Konatsu hanya sebuah boneka; boneka favorit yang dimainkan Hyuuga setiap malam. / PWP. Yaoi. HyuugaxKonatsu. Review please? :D


**a/n**: Saya bahkan ga yakin dengan fic ini; apakah ini harus ditaruh di M-rated atau ga. Coba kalo ada rated T+, pasti langsung saya hantam itu. ._. Anyway, terima kaish atas review kalian di fic perdanaku! ;w; /haggu Saya kembali dengan **ehem**sampah**ehem** cerita baru, dan semoga kalian menyukainya ya. ;D Agak takut-takut juga nih publish-nya, takut di-flame soalnya PWP. Dan saya yakin ide kayak begini pasti pasaran, mungkin di fandom lain udah ada yang bikin tapi ya gimana lagi idenya udah mentok dan maksa buat ditulis jadinya yah begini. ;w; Enjoy, deh. ;D Special for you, lovely readers~

**Disclaimer**: Amemiya Yuki & Yukino Ichihara.

**Warnings**: PWP, yaoi, OOC, pendek, one-sided love, sadistic!Hyuuga, mentioned-bondage, mature-content, _don't like don't read_.

**A Doll**

.:i'm your favourite doll:.

(c) **yukaeri**

* * *

><p>Sinar matahari pagi yang menyusup lewat jendela menyentuh matanya. Konatsu mengerjapkan matanya, berusaha menyesuaikan diri dengan cahaya yang cukup terang itu. Dia membuka matanya, tidak terkejut mendapati tubuhnya terkespos tanpa sehelai kain pun—kecuali selimut putih di atas tubuhnya. Konatsu mengerakkan lehernya ke kanan, dia juga tak terkejut melihat Hyuuga berbaring di sampingnya. Anggota<em> Black Hawks<em> berambut pirang itu menghela napas pendek, berusaha bangkit dan menghiraukan rasa sakit di sekujur tubuhnya yang bebercak kemerahan dan menyeret kakinya yang terasa seperti jeli ke kamar mandi.

Konatsu mengunci pintunya dan menyandarkan tubuhnya ke pintu berwarna putih itu. Di depannya terdapat sebuah kaca besar yang merefleksikan bayangannya—tubuhnya yang langsing dan… penuh dengan bercak berwarna merah. Dibanding bercak, dia lebih senang menyebutnya dengan _tanda_. _Benar_, dia membatin dalam hati, menutup kedua bola mata madunya,_ tanda yang dibuat oleh Hyuuga-sama hampir setiap malam_.

Konatsu berjalan dengan perlahan ke depan wastafel yang terletak di bawah kaca, berusaha menahan rasa sakit di sekujur tubuhnya. Kemarin memang bukan yang pertama untuknya; tetapi tetap saja rasa sakit itu tetap ada. Rasa perih setiap kali lubangnya diterobos oleh sesuatu yang besar tiap malam tanpa diberi persiapan, rasa ingin mati saat tali mengikat tubuh dan bagian tubuhnya yang menandakan ia seorang lelaki, rasa jijik pada dirinya sendiri yang tidak mampu melakukan apa-apa untuk menolak perlakuan rekan kerjanya, hingga rasa lelah yang membuatnya merasa bisa tidur berminggu-minggu. Ingatan tak menyenangkan tentang malam kemarin—dan malam-malam sebelumnya—kembali membanjiri otaknya. Konatsu membuka kelopak matanya dan membasuh wajahnya, membiarkan air yang segar mengalir menyusuri lekuk wajahnya yang sayu.

Konatsu mengangkat tangannya dan menyentuhkannya pada kaca yang merefleksikan wajahnya. Air mengalir pelan dari sudut jemarinya, jatuh dengan bunyi yang tak terdengar di atas keran, mengalir lagi hingga jatuh ke lantai lalu masuk ke sebuah lubang di lantai yang mengarah ke saluran air. Konatsu memperhatikan wajahnya dan dia merasa jijik pada diri sendiri.

Apa yang ada dalam pikiran kalian adalah benar—Konatsu bercinta dengan Hyuuga kemarin malam dan kemarin malamnya lagi, lagi, dan lagi hingga Konatsu sendiri lupa kapan tepatnya ia mendapati lubangnya dimasuki. Ini bukan kemauannya, sungguh; tapi dia tidak bisa menolak semua perlakukan rekan kerjanya itu. Ada sesuatu dalam dirinya yang meneriakkan penolakan atas semua sentuhan Hyuuga, tapi setitik kecil dalam lubuk hati terdalamnya meneriakkan persetujuan dan kenikmatan atas itu semua. Konatsu kalah pada sebagian kecil dirinya itu; dia menerima semua pelampiasan Hyuuga padanya setiap malam, atau jika pemuda berkacamata itu sedang menginginkannya.

Konatsu tertawa hambar. Ya, karena inilah dia membenci diri sendiri—dia jijik, seperti jijiknya dia pada bangkai tikus di selokan yang bau dan penuh sampah. Tanpa sadar, dia telah menjadikan dirinya ekstasi murahan bagi Hyuuga. Seperti gadis-gadis tanpa masa depan yang memutuskan untuk menjual dirinya sendiri demi bertahan hidup. Konatsu menggigit bibirnya,_ miris_, dia membatin sambil menahan tangis.

Hyuuga tidak melakukan ini atas dasar romansa; atau mudahnya, cinta—cinta seperti yang dirasakan Haruse dan Kuroyuri. Hyuuga tidak mencium dirinya luar dalam karena Hyuuga mencintai dirinya. Hyuuga melakukan ini sebagai pelampiasan; pelampiasan rasa cintanya pada Ayanami yang tidak akan pernah tersampaikan. Konatsu menggigit bibirnya semakin keras. Darah perlahan mengucur menuruni dagunya, berselancar menuruni tubuh rampingnya yang terluka sana-sini.

Jujur, Konatsu sendiri pun tak tahu kenapa dirinya yang dipilih Hyuuga sebagai pelampiasan. Konatsu kembali mengingat pertama kalinya Hyuuga menyentuh dirinya—yang, sejujurnya, Konatsu tak tahu kapan tepatnya—dan bagaimana dirinya berusaha menolak, tetapi yang ia dapatkan malah ikatan kuat di tangan dan kakinya dan sayatan di tubuhnya. Malam itu, seusai rapat, Konatsu kembali ke kamarnya seperti biasa—dan ketika ia sedang berganti baju, Hyuuga menerobos masuk ke kamarnya tanpa mengetuk pintu.

Konatsu mengomelinya saat itu, memakai piyamanya buru-buru sambil mengatakan sesuatu tentang kesopanan dan tata krama. Tapi Hyuuga tidak mendengarkannya, melainkan menabrakannya punggungnya ke dinding, menguncinya dengan kedua tangannya, dan tanpa memberinya kesempatan untuk sekadar berteriak kaget, mengunci bibirnya dengan bibir Konatsu. Tanpa izin, menjelajahi keseluruhannya dengan brutal; lidah menjilat lidah, gigi bertabrakan satu sama lain, bibir luka karena tergigit. Kaget dengan perlakuan Hyuuga yang tiba-tiba, Konatsu mencoba membebaskan diri dari tangan dingin Hyuuga.

Konatsu memejamkan matanya. Dia bahkan tidak berani mengingat kejadian yang terjadi setelah itu. Yang ia ingat hanya betapa perih tangan dan kakinya ketika bergesekan dengan tali yang kasar, betapa dia mencoba menjerit ketika pedang tajam Hyuuga menyayat tubuhnya—mengukirkan nama Ayanami besar-besar di perutnya, dan betapa sakit sekujur tubuhnya di pagi harinya. Dia bahkan tidak bisa bangkit dari tempat tidur selama hampir seharian. Malam-malam berikutnya, Hyuuga kembali datang dan melakukan hal yang sama, dan untuk alasan yang tidak dia mengerti, Konatsu tidak pernah berhasil menendang Hyuuga keluar dari kamarnya.

Hari-hari berikutnya, Konatsu sadar dirinya diperlakukan seperti boneka oleh Hyuuga.

Hyuuga mendesahkan nama "Aya-tan" keras-keras ketika dia mengeluarkan cairannya dalam tubuh Konatsu, Hyuuga menorehkan nama "Ayanami" di perutnya, Hyuuga menatap mata madunya seolah mata itu adalah mata ungu dingin sang Chief, Hyuuga mencium bibirnya seolah bibir kering itu adalah bibir Ayanami, Hyuuga menatap wajahnya dengan ekspresi penuh cinta itu seolah dirinya adalah Ayanami. Hyuuga membayangkan dirinya sebagai Ayanami—dirinya hanyalah benda terbuang yang didaur ulang oleh Hyuuga. Dia hanya pelampiasan. Tak berarti apa-apa.

Konatsu menarik napasnya dan menatap wajahnya di kaca dengan jijik. Dia mengetahui dirinya hanya dijadikan pelampiasan oleh Hyuuga… Tapi kenapa—

"Kenapa aku membiarkanmu menyentuh diriku, Hyuuga-_sama_?"

Konatsu mengucapkan pertanyaan itu dengan suara lirih dan bibir bergetar. Nyaris tak terdengar oleh siapapun, kecuali dirinya. Dia menyentuh ukiran nama Ayanami di sekujur tubuhnya, merasakan matanya panas oleh perih; perih di tubuhnya dan di hatinya. Konatsu memejamkan matanya, dan, seperti hari-hari sebelumnya, menangis tanpa suara.

Dia hanya boneka tak berarti yang digunakan ketika diperlukan oleh orang yang tak akan pernah bisa ia jangkau hatinya,

.x.

* * *

><p>* ...Saya merasa bersalah sama Konatsu rasanya saya nyiksa dia banget gitu orz. KONATSUUUU maafkan daku~ ;w; Habis mau gimana lagi ya muka kamu emang raepable begitu mau gamau ya otak bejat saya jadiin kamu uke tersiksa gini. Mana kamu kayaknya sayang ama Hyuuga gitu lagi. Terus mana Hyuuga kayak super sayang ama Ayanami gitu lagi. Terus kayak onesided gitu lagi. Aih. Konatsu, ya need moar love. ;3<p>

*Ini pertama kalinya saya bikin yaoi. Saya yakin pasti hasilnya ga bagus, tapi saya yakin saya bakal berusaha untuk ngebuat yang lebih bagus lagi. Bolehkah saya minta review sebagai penyemangat? Terima kasih banyak~ ;w;

-**yukaeri**


End file.
